


Going Too Fast, Baby

by jiandgyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Jihoon getting down for real, M/M, Mingyu making bad choices, Oral Sex, PWP, Smut, Strangers, public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-08 18:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16434674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiandgyu/pseuds/jiandgyu
Summary: Mingyu gets caught doing the deed in public by a short man in even shorter shorts. Things escalate quickly from there.





	Going Too Fast, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is something that I have for a long time that I can't even remember how I came up with the story in the first place. (Though it must have something to do with the fact that there is not enough kinky gyuhoon nsfw stuff in this realm). Not beta-ed, so typos, mistakes, and silly dialogues are all mine.

Mingyu feels good, so good. His mind is overwhelmed by how great this someone is giving him delicious heat and friction down there.

He doesn’t even think about how he ended up in this scenario, or who exactly is this someone that provides him this pleasure; these details are of little priority in his mind at the moment. What’s more important is what is happening now. Now the pace with which this person strokes him quickens, and he thrusts up to meet them.

Who is this person? This he can know just by looking at their face, but through the fog of lust he can only make out enough detail— small eyes, round, fair cheeks, thin, smooth lips parted slightly, giving his inner thighs kisses, — to know that this is someone he doesn’t know. Well, at least he can’t put a name on the face, but for some moments Mingyu is sure he had seen this face before, that is, until the tide of desire will take his mind away again, and he would forget the face because it is not important anyway. What’s important is the ecstasy he is feeling. He feels like a kettle full of water, heated until he is sure he is bound to boil and let out steam soon.

He thinks that whoever this someone is must know that he is near, if the ever quickening pace and the tighter grip on his shaft tells him anything. Mingyu thinks that it feels great, and he wants to make this someone know this, so he reaches down grabs a handful of short hair and tugs lightly. They elicit a guttural moan that managed to multiply what Mingyu is feeling tenfold, if that is even possible, and he is sure that just seconds from now, only a few seconds, he will reach the edge—

_Riiiiiiiingggg!_

Kim Mingyu wakes up feeling hot, literally that he is actually sweating. He looks down to see his cock, painfully hard and straining against the briefs that it had managed to soak with precum. He stops the alarm on his phone and takes a moment to remember details of his dream, but even seconds from just waking up he is already forgetting the majority of it. What he can only remember is that it feels very real, so real that he can almost feel the heat of kisses on his thighs and the ghost of the grip of lithe fingers on his cock. So real that he is sure he would have come in his sleep if he is not awakened by the alarm.

_The last time I had a dream like that was high school_ , Mingyu thinks. _I suppose this is what happens when you have no sex life and you don’t even have time to jack off._

The last time his left hand and his cock had some alone time together is more than two week ago, he recalls. Since then he has been busy with moving to his new apartment while still going to work— where it happens to be a busy season, of all times— that he hasn’t even noticed his pent up sexual need that requires attending.

He takes out his cock from its confines and strokes it for a while, letting out a prolonged exhale in the way this provides his need for pleasure. He just have to remember as much detail of his dream as possible and pick up on the all-too-real sensations that he felt and he is sure he will reach orgasm fast.

Still, he releases his grip on his cock and immediately gets up. He decides that he can’t jerk off now, because orgasms make him sleepy and he didn’t set the alarm clock just to sleep again. He can take care of this problem in the shower later.

Mingyu set up his alarm clock particularly early this morning because he wants to get back on his habit of running. This has been a routine of his since graduating college; something that he enjoys so much that he only feels right if he had started his day with a run. During winters he sprints on the stairs of his old apartment complex, and longs for the temperature to rise just enough so he can have his outdoor run again.

Since moving into his new apartment Mingyu has not been able to have his run again. It doesn’t help that he has to work in the office until well into the night because work demands for his time, and that every short free time he has were spent organizing his things into his new apartment that he had moved during the weekend. Now it is the weekend again and he actually has a few boxes left to open and sort out the contents, but he has decided last night that he has to get back to running first thing during Saturday, because a whole two weeks of no exercise makes him feel unhealthy.

He takes off his precum-stained briefs and puts it in the laundry basket, focusing on the task at hand so he can will his cock to soften for the meantime. He thinks about it for a moment before deciding to just wear a pair of old loose boxers and jogging pants since he is going to shower and change into new underwear anyway as soon as he got back from running. It is quite warm during this time of the year, even during the night, so he puts on a white muscle tee. He brushes his teeth, wears his favorite pair of running shoes, combs his hair, puts his phone into his pocket and he is all set. By the time he is out of his door, past some unsorted clutter in the foyer, his dick is not making an obvious bulge against his jogging pants anymore.

 

 

There is a park just across the apartment complex where Mingyu stays. It is actually one of his considerations in choosing which apartment to buy (well, to pay part of it outright and pay the rest by installments; he isn’t that rich); to have a place in which he can have his daily morning exercise that is not just the sidewalk of the streets. He liked the apartment the first time he went to see it, but he love it even more when he looked over the small balcony to see a park that stretches out far wide, with lots of trees, green fields, and walkways. He can definitely see himself running under those trees and breathing in the fresh morning air.

                Right now, walking into the park entrance , he cannot believe it had took him a week before doing what he had been most excited about in moving to this place. The park is quiet and peaceful, the nearest street is the one that Mingyu crossed to get here, and not much vehicles are on the street at this very early. It is landscaped quite well, with green grass carpeting wide expanse of grounds and flowering bushes here and there. The walkways which are shaded by trees have the usual park benches and lamp posts on the side. The lamp posts are lit at this time in the early morning when it is still too dark it can actually still be called night.

The park is empty; maybe because people have been busy having fun and staying up late during their Friday night that they won’t wake up until hours later. Mingyu likes this, having his morning run in peace and solitude, as if during this hour, this wide space is only his.

_Of course not_ , he thinks, as he sees a figure two lamp posts away. Someone is already in here, someone earlier than Mingyu and by the looks of it they are also here to have some exercise.

Mingyu jogs a little closer, near enough so he can see this person clearer but far enough so that awkward greetings of good mornings between strangers can be avoided. He can see that the person, a man, is standing directly under the light of a lamp post. It appears he is still yet to notice, as he is busy doing some stretching exercises while listening to some music (Mingyu supposes) on the earphones plugged to his ear. Mingyu starts to do his warm ups, all the while observing this man.

Mingyu can tell that this man is considerably shorter than him. He is wearing a black shirt that looks just a tad smaller even for his frame, and black shorts that are just a bit too short, stopping in the middle of thick, white thighs. The face though, nudges something in the back of Mingyu’s mind; small eyes, fair skin and full lips that looks just a bit familiar. He can’t quite be sure, but Mingyu thinks he had came across this person in his apartment complex’s lobby, or even exchanged a nod with each other while riding the elevator together.

He doesn’t have time to ponder more over it though when the man suddenly raises his hands together and stretches upwards, as if reaching for something. His black shirt goes up with the motion, revealing a flash of white skin over a taut stomach, and Mingyu can only think _that shirt is too small_ while not being able to take his eyes away from the midriff. It doesn’t stop there though, as the man slides his feet apart and bends down in a fluid, almost sensual motion, so that his outstretched arms can almost reach the ground. Mingyu pauses in his warm up and gulps as he eyes the man’s behind, the shape visible under those too-short shorts. The man doesn’t seem contented and pushes his bended body lower, lower, lower until his hands reach the ground, all the while making that sizable piece of ass more pronounced. It doesn’t help for Mingyu that the light from the lamp post is almost like a spotlight for this free show of sorts; Mingyu feels himself beginning to warm up, but in a different way.

The man gets up from his bended position, and Mingyu gets back some of his sanity and resumes his arm stretching; some, because he is still not capable of averting his gaze from this person. This time, the short man does some squats, and Mingyu eyes the way those fleshy thighs flex and get thicker every time the man sits down. Mingyu thinks why he had never thought that something as usual as a warm up exercise is sexy, or if he is just a horned-up pervert that makes something sexual out of anything.

A few pelvic swirls follow the squats ( _Those hips can move like sin_ , Mingyu thinks, and shudders from the particularly lewd thought), and then the man bends his right leg close to his body and holds it. Mingyu’s breathing hitches at this movement because the leg of his short slides down to reveal more of that luscious thigh and (Mingyu thinks) it is just inches from revealing some of that butt as well. This particular motion is a bit too sexy and he almost feels guilty of being there to watch it. He looks around and sees it is still only both of them in this wide place at the moment.

He gets his sight back to the man, only to be met by a pair of sharp eyes staring back at him. He cannot stop the little jump of his body from the surprise. He is sure his face looks guilty right now. The man meanwhile is wearing a furrowed expression, as if he is pondering something about Mingyu, before something must have occurred to him. He smiles and does a small nod before taking off on his run, in the opposite direction from Mingyu.

Mingyu stands there, a certain dimpled smile imprinted on his mind. Damn, even his smile is sexy. He looks down only to see that he had gone semi-hard, the outline of his cock obvious against his pants. He curses in his mind, and continues his stretching while trying very hard not to think of some other things he can stretch, before his half-hard cock would become a full-fledged uncomfortable boner.

 

 

It did not work.

Obviously, wearing loose boxers under his jogging pants is a wrong decision.

Boxers mean his cock hangs freely down his left leg, which is okay, until he runs.

When he runs, the fabric of the pants rubs against his cock, providing a pleasant friction which he does not need at the moment, thank you very much. It does not help that when he feels his cock rubbing against the fabric, his mind goes back to that sexy man of a while ago. He will try to avert his mind to somewhere and focus more on the running, but then it will focus instead on how much the pants touch his cock the more he runs, which makes the blood rush more into the appendage, and that as he gets harder, the more his cock presses into the material, and the more friction he gets; and the cycle goes on. It isn’t long before he is running with a full hard on pointing straight forward, as if leading the way, before he acknowledges that he has a problem.

_Fuck my life_ , he thinks, as he stares down at this crotch. The dark blue material of the jogging pants is raised by his stiff cock, creating some sort of a tent. Anyone that can see him right now wouldn’t take two seconds to know that he has a raging boner. It is a good thing that no one’s in sight at the moment, and it is still dark. Still, he looks around for good measure. Yup, no one.

He half-walks, half-waddles into a park bench meters from him and sits down. At least when he is seated the tent in his pants is not so obvious, and the lamp post beside his bench seems broken, so it is quite dark in this spot. He figures that he can just sit here for a while and wait for his boner to die down, then he can just walk home (carefully, he thinks, or I might get a boner again) and finally jack off in the shower.

_Or I can just jack off right now, right here._

He involuntarily shakes his head at the thought. No, he cannot think of himself doing anything that is remotely… exhibitionistic. Even if there seems to be a small chance that someone will see him doing the deed— the last person he saw was the man and that was 30 minutes ago, plus the darkness will conceal what he is doing, if only from afar; if anyone would get near he would surely notice them and he can just tuck it back in his pants before they see what he is doing (some part of his mind had already betrayed him and laid out the probabilities, waiting for him to buy it) — he definitely won’t take the risk. Mingyu decides to just wait it out, and surely his dick will go down in a few moments…

Minutes drag out and he is still rock hard. Worse, a little precum is already soaking on where the head of his cock is pushing onto the fabric, creating a darker blue spot in the navy blue pants. It is a good thing that it is only noticeable up close, he figures.

This whole waiting thing is getting old quickly.

A few minutes and no one passed by, surely if he decided to jack off a while ago he is done by now. It wouldn’t even take a couple minutes, his mind supplies.

Mingyu’s cock twitches and he realizes that the part of his mind that controls his cock had already decided.  Still, he refuses to give in.

Think of unsexy things... Office work. My boss. That report that I have to finish by… Monday? Tuesday. I have to follow up the evaluation sheets from that new intern. That new intern. Yeah, she’s definitely not sexy, even if others think so. Just because she’s always wearing mini-skirts, showing off that slim thighs. I like them thicker and with more flesh, together round perky ass…

His cock twitches yet again, and his resolve wavers.

He looks around just to make sure that he is still alone, and slides his hand inside the jogging pants ( _I can’t believe I’m doing this_ ), gripping his cock. His cock responds by giving a couple more twitches, as if it knows the attention it will receive for the next couple of minutes. He strokes it slowly, tightening his hold just right to give the wanted pressure, and he hisses at how much it feels good, so good.

Still, he can’t shake off his paranoia and looks around again; no one’s still around. He can’t help but be nervous of the prospect that he might get caught, which all the more fuels him to hurry and finish this problem at hand, pun not intended.

He sits a bit forward, closer to the edge of the bench, and with his left hand, hoists his pants and boxers downward, just enough for his cock and balls to be out. He figures that if he is to shoot his load, it better land on the walkway in front of him and not his pants; a little spot of precum may not be noticeable but he thinks he may not get away with a big cum stain. After all, who would immediately conclude, later on that day, that the mess in the walkway is dried cum?

He inspects his cock, which looks big even in the grip of his large hands. Even in the dark he can make out the crown, deep pink and throbbing, with precum smeared all over it, making it slightly glisten, from the light of the next lamp post quite far away.

Mingyu releases his hold and makes a ring with his thumb and forefinger just below the head before stroking up and down, up and down, grazing a bit with the sensitive edges of the head, and squeezing out some more precum. He presses the tip with his forefinger before spreading the precum on the tip, around the head. He moans. This is how just he likes it, a little bit of teasing for himself before going forth with the main event. However, he doesn’t exactly have all the time in the world.

After a quick look around he holds his cock tight and strokes it, his mind immediately conjuring random images that would help him reach orgasm faster. Perky ass, thick milky thighs under too-short shorts.... Those innocent sharp eyes... He strokes faster. Pink lips. Cute dimples… Oh how good would it be if that dimpled smile is around my cock…

As much as he wants to keep his eyes open as a precautionary measure he cannot help shut them from time to time; it helps in making the lewd images in his head more vivid. He also wants to maintain a more casual sitting position so that anyone who will see him from afar will not immediately suspect what he is doing, but he cannot stop it when the pleasure causes his muscles to tighten, his back to hunch over, and his legs to stretch apart into the walkway. After a while he just lets go and allows the pleasure to take control of his body. He even let’s out a few low moans and hisses. It wouldn’t take him long anyway, as he can already feel the pressure building inside him.

 “Need help?”

Mingyu freezes, his hand halting its fast-paced strokes on his cock. His lust-clouded mind seems slow at processing what is happening.

“I’m sorry if I scared you,” the speaker says while walking towards Mingyu, “it’s just that I passed by and heard you grunting and I thought you sprained your ankle or something and maybe I could…” He halts just a meter from Mingyu, near enough to see with his sharp eyes what Mingyu is holding. “Oh…”

Mingyu just stares at the man he saw more than half an hour ago, the man who is sucking his cock in his head just now. His cock which the man is staring at right now, eyes wider and mouth agape. Mingyu tucks in the said cock back to his pants, albeit a little too late.

Mingyu’s mind finally catches up: he’s just caught masturbating in a public place.

“I-It’s not what you think. I mean, it is, but it’s not. I swear to god I am neither a pervert nor an exhibitionist, it’s just—“

“It’s okay,” says the man, who looks similarly flustered by the situation.

“It’s not! God, I’m so sorry you have to see that.”

“It’s okay,” the man repeats.

Mingyu doesn’t know what to say after that. He isn’t even sure how it is okay.

The man seeming to think for a moment before speaking, “It seems to me like you could still use my help, anyway.”

Mingyu looks puzzled for a moment, before dropping his jaw when comprehension hits him.

The man walks closer and halts just in front of Mingyu, so that he has to look up to see the man’s unreadable expression. “Do you want my help?” His voice is low and controlled, almost a murmur.

Mingyu shrinks back on his seat. “I’m— I mean… I…”

The man doesn’t wait and kneels, so that Mingyu is the one that is now looking down. He places both hands to Mingyu’s knees and caresses them. “It’s just that I’m feeling particularly helpful today.”

He looks at Mingyu earnestly, round eyes asking, seeking for Mingyu’s approval, and it strikes Mingyu that his expression is just like that of a child asking an innocent request. Mingyu finds that very hot, and he just nods.

The man’s pale and beautiful hands part Mingyu’s knees, allowing him access to everything in between. He slides both hands back and forth, back and forth on Mingyu’s legs, closer and closer to the tent in the middle. Mingyu exhales at the warmth it creates. Finally, the right hand slides closer and holds Mingyu’s pole through the fabric. His brows furrow as he feels more of Mingyu’s clothed cock, before finally pulling down the waist band and boxers with both his hands to reveal Mingyu’s cock and balls. He is still unbelievably hard and more precum is leaking from its head. He raises his eyebrows at Mingyu and smirks.

“I don’t ever do things like this in public, I swear.” Mingyu feels the need to explain.

The man just smirks some more and Mingyu doubts he believed him. He tugs at the waist band by the hips. Mingyu gets the hint and raises his butt off the seat. His clothes slid off past his thighs into his knees. He sits back closer to the edge of the seat. This way, the kneeling man has more access to everything.

“Someone might see us. We could be caught.” Mingyu says, a final appeal of the rational part of his mind before they have any skin contact (at which point he knows all reason will be thrown out the window).

“But you know that’s not likely, right? Or you wouldn’t be doing what you were doing earlier.” Another smirk. “Let’s take our chances. Be on the look-out just in case. Tap my head twice if there’s anyone passing by.”

He then proceeds to knead Mingyu’s balls with one hand with a gesture that can be described as casual. “I’m Jihoon, by the way. Lee Jihoon. We might have seen each other around before.” Casual.

“Yeah. My name is… ahhh,” he can’t help but exhale audibly after a particular delicious squeeze of the Jihoon’s hand. “Kim Mingyu.”

“Nice to meet you, Kim Mingyu.” He grips Mingyu’s cock with his right and immediately starts to stroke. Mingyu thinks that handjobs are definitely a great substitute to shaking hands when meeting cute and sexy acquaintances.

Jihoon stops massaging the balls with his left and holds the rest of the cock. Mingyu has enough length for both of Jihoon’s hands with the head still sticking out, and Jihoon look just the slightest bit impressed, but still enough to boost Mingyu’s ego.

Jihoon starts to stroke, slowly at first, then faster, adding a circular motion that has Mingyu’s mind reeling. Jihoon then points the cock towards him, then leans forward and wraps the head with his mouth, all the while not halting his unique strokes.

Mingyu feels like he is having a fever.

Jihoon gives gentle sucks into the head, slurping all the precum out of the slit. This seems to leave him discontented and he circles his tongue around the head, lapping the liquid that has spread.

He goes back to sucking the head, and then removes the hand holding the upper part of the cock, only to replace it with the warmth of his mouth. He slides downwards, taking more of the cock, stretching his jaw to the maximum because this part of Mingyu’s length seems to have the most girth, until his lips meet the right hand that grips the base. Jihoon’s mouth looks like it’s full already, and Mingyu can feel the head of his cock pressing into his back palate. He starts to suck and move his tongue.

This is unfair, Mingyu thinks. It is unfair for him to have to be on the look-out when this set of talented hands and mouth is demanding his full attention. He cannot for the life of him remove his gaze from the sight below him, let alone watch out for oncoming people. If anything, he can only suppress his moans and groans, albeit barely.

Jihoon gives a couple more sucks before pulling out what he had taken in so far, making sure that it slides flawlessly in his tongue and the head hitches slightly with his teeth and his lips. The cock is wet with his saliva, which his right hand uses to lubricate his strokes. He looks up to Mingyu. “Getting there?”

“Yeah,” Mingyu half-moans, half-grunts.

Jihoon raises himself a bit and cranes his neck, then yanks Mingyu forward by the collar of his white shirt. The crashing of their lips catches Mingyu by surprise, yet he is quick to respond to the kiss. Truthfully, he has no choice, as Jihoon’s lips are eager and swift in its movements, demanding a response. The prowess of Jihoon’s mouth is further confirmed in Mingyu’s head, and can’t help but be more aggressive into the kiss, as if he is eagerly trying to show his own skills. He inserts his tongue just when Jihoon mouth parts to breath and tastes Jihoon. He tastes a bit of salty semen and mouthwash.

Jihoon pulls away and lowers himself. He fumbles with the pockets of the bunched up pants around Mingyu’s knees. Mingyu creases his brows when Jihoon brings out his phone. He hands it to Mingyu.

“Use the screen to light me up.”

Mingyu wonders why Jihoon needs light— they can see each other enough in the dark— but does not ask and just presses his phone lock. The screen lights up, and he holds it above Jihoon, screen facing downward.

Jihoon smiles, then proceeds to stroking his cock while licking the head. It is then that Mingyu understands; the phone casts light into Jihoon’s face and his cock, similar to the light one uses for reading; although, this light is softer and less bright, just enough to make Jihoon’s fair skin glow and Mingyu’s cock to glisten. This makes the dark surroundings dimmer in Mingyu’s view, and makes him focus more on the show below him.

_Just like a spotlight,_

Is Mingyu’s last coherent thought before Jihoon sinks down into his cock again, this time pausing only a while to where he last reached before going past it, taking more and more of Mingyu’s cock slowly. The slight downward bend of Mingyu’s cock allows for it to go down Jihoon’s throat in this angle. Mingyu feels the head of his cock finally meeting resistance somewhere along Jihoon’s throat, before something opens up and his cock pushes past in, Jihoon swallowing more of him until his chin meets Mingyu’s ball sack.

Mingyu’s mind spins at this wonder, at how pretty much all of his cock is inside Jihoon’s mouth and throat. He had received quite plenty of heads before, and though no one has been able to take all of his length, he’s pretty much okay; after all, his cock is a bit too lengthy to be taken fully, he thinks. That is, until this man, this Jihoon, does this.              

It only takes a few seconds before Jihoon is dragging out Mingyu’s cock out of his mouth, resorting to strokes instead, while he breathes and coughs a little. The corners of his eyes have glints of tears in them. Mingyu feels a little guilty and would have apologized if not for the look on his face; Jihoon looks happy and contented with his feat.

“How was that?” Jihoon asks.

“Amazing.” Is the only word Mingyu manages to get out, but Jihoon seems pleased.

He started licking the shaft upward, encircling the head with his tongue before finally enveloping it again with his mouth, breathing deeply through his nose before engulfing the whole cock in one go. Mingyu’s mind spins, but Jihoon does more; he pulls out the cock, twisting his head in the process while giving it a firm suck, ensuring maximum friction. He does this several times more, practically bobbing his head up and down Mingyu’s lap.

Mingyu thinks he has gone to heaven; involuntarily, he thrusts his hips upward to meet Jihoon’s mouth. Jihoon stops, and Mingyu’s first thought was that he must have hurt him. Jihoon doesn’t let go of his cock half-inside his mouth and reaches for Mingyu’s other hand, the one which is gripping the edge of the seat, and places it on top of his head.

Mingyu is not sure, but he thinks he knows what Jihoon wants him to do. The man’s brown hair feels soft under his palm, the bangs almost covering the eyes that are staring up at him, asking, pleading.

He combs his fingers into the strands before closing his grip to what he thinks is a strong but not painful grip. The response was immediate; _Jihoon_ closed his eyes and let out a moan, vibrating from his throat and felt by Mingyu’s cock. In his stretched mouth, Mingyu could he swear he saw a trace of smile. _He likes this._

Realizing this, Mingyu tightens his grip more and experimentally thrusts his hips, burying his cock deeper. Jihoon seems to expect this and keeps his throat aligned and open. Mingyu pulls out and thrusts again, slowly this time, testing the limits as to how much he can go in. When Jihoon’s nose touches the skin above his groin Mingyu’s mind is spinning.

He pulls out again and thrusts to the hilt, and then again, each time faster, until he’s practically _fucking_ Jihoon’s mouth, both hands now gripping his hair to keep his head steady, the phone forgotten on the seat beside him. He’s very aware of the squelching sound that Jihoon’s throat makes everytime his cock reaches it. He’s also watching out for any sign at all that Jihoon is becoming uncomfortable, but what he notices more is the way his cock is buried into that gorgeous face and it only makes him _feel_ more, which somehow isn’t enough and he chases more and more of that feeling until he has practically shut off his senses to everything, until there’s nothing but his cock and Jihoon’s mouth.

And he feels it when the chase comes to a close, the feeling as if he is about to explode, the telltale waves of pleasure coming from his groin outward to the rest of his body. Somehow, something in him wants to prolong the feeling, even as it has been long since he got to finish and his body just wants release. Something about this moment feels like it’s once-in-a-lifetime and he wants to extend it as much as he wants, hence he stills his hips, cock half-buried into Jihoon, not making any effort to pull out as he knows even the slightest friction can send him to the edge. He heaves air from the effort, letting the feeling pass.

What he had not considered is Jihoon, who has other plans. There’s suddenly the warmth of tongue pressing against his cock, testing, before swirling around it. Mingyu’s breath hitches and his body stiffens. Jihoon gives his cock a hard suck, and then another, and Mingyu feels himself let go.

The sensation of finally coming is overwhelming, and his cock throbs almost painfully as it unloads weeks’ worth of cum. He throws his head back and lets out a groan into the open air, precaution of being silent momentarily forgotten. He might’ve blacked out for a few seconds or minutes, he can’t be sure, but as he comes down to his orgasmic high, he sees that Jihoon, _oh my god,_ is practically sucking the release out of him, his hand now gripping his cock and squeezing it upwards. Mingyu watches his Adam’s apple bob up and down as he swallows it all, and finally lets the softening cock out of his mouth. The tip catches into the corner of his mouth and leaves a remnant of Mingyu’s release.

They meet each other’s eyes, and Mingyu hopes that his expression reflects the overwhelming wonder and admiration that he feels right now. Without thinking twice he swoops down, Jihoon meeting him halfway, and he immediately kisses the corner of his mouth first to taste himself, before kissing him fully.

It is short and more relaxed, as they become more aware of where they are. The surroundings seems to have become brighter and the eastern sky already has a tinge of orange.

“Let’s get your pants back up.”

Mingyu realizes he is still exposed, and quickly stands up to pull his pants up, but he his legs unexpectedly wobble and he get off balance just as he’s covered. Jihoon holds him by the shoulders quickly which prevents him from completely toppling.

Jihoon laughs. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah. My knees just feel weak for some reason.”

“I may have something to do with that.” Jihoon stands straight, and both of them seem to take in their height difference. Jihoon barely reaches Mingyu’s shoulder.

“So…” Mingyu doesn’t miss the telling sign of a bulge against Jihoon’s shorts. “Do you want me to, uh, return the favor?”

Jihoon raises his eyebrows and looks down. “Oh. Well I guess I got really excited. I accept the offer, but I have to save it for next time, when you know, we’re not in public.”

Just then, an old man with a dog on a leash appears from around the corner.

“Of course.” Mingyu is flustered. “Next time, for sure.”

Jihoon laughs again. His laugh makes him appear all the more youthful, and Mingyu can’t help but laugh too.

“Let’s walk together?”

“Sure.” They start to walk side by side, Mingyu matching Jihoon’s leisurely pace. They keep quiet for a while, and the sky looks more and more beautiful as it turns to red and gold.

 It’s Mingyu who breaks the silence to speak up about something that is bothering him.

“I hope you believe what I told you earlier.”

Jihoon gives him a questioning look.

“About the public thing… The truth is I got a really awkward boner while running and I really actually thought I can get rid of it quickly without anyone seeing me. I swear that isn’t a regular thing.”

“Oh, I believed you of course.” Jihoon shrugs. “I know what those exhibitionists dress like, and you don’t really look the part. Besides, I’ve seen you around before. I live in the same building as you.”

 “I’ve just moved in a couple of weeks ago. I know I’ve seen you around too.” Mingyu relaxes. “Listen, I know that how we met each other isn’t the really the ideal way to start things, and as it stands, we’re probably going at this backwards, but I really want to know you more.”

“You’re right about how we met is not the most ideal or romantic, but it is certainly unforgettable. Imagine when my friends ask me about how I met my boyfriend, and I’d tell them…” Jihoon stops and laughs. “I’m just kidding. I guess what I want to say is, I also want to know you.”

Mingyu smiles. He’s glad he gets a chance to a fresh start in a casual territory. They’re outside the park gates now across their building.

“So do you want to go out later? Lunch, maybe?” Mingyu asks, wary that he maybe is moving things along too quickly.

Jihoon hums. “How about we take our showers, and meet up in the lobby about 30 minutes from now. I know a breakfast joint nearby where we can eat.”

Mingyu grins. This is a man that likes to set a fast pace, and Mingyu is more than happy to follow along.

“Sounds like a plan.” They walk into the lobby and into the elevator.

“Mingyu,” Jihoon says in a lower tone as the doors slide close. “I’ll be thinking about that _next time_ you promised when I jerk off in the shower.”

Mingyu fumbles in pressing the floor buttons. This man will be the death of him.

**Author's Note:**

> If you got until here, then thank you! I hope that you, uh, enjoyed that somehow. I'd like to know what you think, so please do leave a comment below. You can also shame me on my twitter @jiandgyu (you can also follow me and let's scream our love for gyuhoon together).


End file.
